Despite the practice of preparing meals in advanced existing since the creation of the refrigerator, it has yet to be taken to the extreme until recently. In mid-2014, the meal preparation phenomena exploded in popularity amongst bodybuilding communities and on social media platforms. For the first time, influencers in the industry were preparing anywhere from Five to Seven days' worth of food in one cooking session. Considering the ego and competitive nature within the bodybuilding community, social media became a competition platform to showcase how much food could be prepared at once.
Shortly thereafter, meal preparation became a commonly accepted practice within the bodybuilding community. But meal prep did not stop within this community alone; however, it has since expanded to nearly all health and fitness groups, people interested in nutrition and fat loss, and to busy individuals that realized the time saving and health benefit of preparing quality meals in advanced.
This idea behind the Variable Length Baking Tray Divider was coalesced after an extended period of baking single-flavor chicken breasts in large quantities in order to prepare several meals in advanced, and noticing the psychological drawback to consuming the same flavor for consecutive meals. The idea behind the invention was to be able to prepare a large quantity of multi-flavored chicken breasts but it soon became evident that there are several applications for this device.